


They Couldn't Break Us If They Wanted To

by Twisted_Taffy



Series: Copied [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Pigs, Yogcave, friends - Freeform, switchback stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Taffy/pseuds/Twisted_Taffy
Summary: The first thing that happened was friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own the Yogscast or any of these characters.

“You’re friggin heavy, ya know that?”

               Xephos glanced down at the dwarf whose shoulder’s he was precariously balanced on. “Am not! You just need to get stronger.” He glanced up again. “Push me higher; I can’t reach high enough to mine that coal.”

               Honeydew grunted and his strained muscles pushed Xephos’ long limbs high enough to start chipping away at the dark colored rock. “Whadda ya mean ‘push harder’?! That’s a lot coming from the man on top!”

               Xephos paused and, upon thinking back on his friend’s words, attempted to bang his head against the future Yogcave wall, currently bearing precious black gold. Unfortunately, the movement sent the dwarf beneath him swaying unstably, and with a yell, a not-so-manly high-pitched scream, and a loud clatter of rock the pair went down in a loud pile of flailing limbs.

               After a few moments of lying still in shock, Honeydew propped himself up on his elbows and sent a death glare in the spaceman’s direction. Xephos let out a weak chuckle and a sheepish smile, before slowing raising a hand. Nestles in his palm were several bits of lovely, needed coal.

               “I got the coal friend.”

               There was a moment of stereotypical silence before Honeydew flew backwards, rolling in the dirt and letting loose guffaws of laughter. Hesitantly, the spaceman joined his still relatively new friend in laughter, and it wasn’t long before the two were slapping each other on the back, desperately trying to stop laughing long enough to breathe properly.

Honeydew clapped his hand on Xephos’ shoulder. “That you did friend, that you did.”


	2. Switchback Stairs

Switchback stairs. Horrendous, evil, headache-inducing little buggers from hell. Honeydew had remarked once that at least he had made them from stone so they hadn’t burned up when he’d ‘accidentally’ set the wooden floor on fire. Xephos quietly berated himself again for not using their extra oak. He sighed again when a frantic squealing echoed into the Yogcave from outside, half relief, half trepidation.

Popping more cobblestone to smelt down to smooth, Xephos meandered his way to the pig hut outside. Honeydew had built it immediately after their initial visit to Pig Island, insisting that his poor little piggus needed a roof over their heads, before heading off to painstakingly lure some unsuspecting pig home with a handful of wheat. As Xephos approached the ramshackle mud building the squealing grew louder and he could begin to hear dwarven profanities roar form inside.

“Blast it! Come ‘ere ya bugger and let me sit on you!”

Xephos ignored the words and shouldered open the wooden door. Upon gazing on the scene playing out before him, he just blinked slowly and raised a single eyebrow.

The dwarf sat backwards on a wriggling pig, attempting to turn around to shove a carrot in front of the flailing animal’s snout long enough for it to see the vegetable and calm down. For the moment however, there remained the image of a rampaging pig with a dwarf wildly waving a carrot about on its back.

Honeydew ceased his yelling at the pig at Xephos’ entrance. “Oh please. This is so not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.”

Xephos just turned on his hell and walked out.

“Oi Xephos! At least help me out!”

An orange root came flying back through the door and beaned the dwarf in the head before bouncing down in front of a now delighted pig’s eyes.

“Gee thanks, ya bastard!”

Honeydew could hear Xephos laughing all the way back to his dreadful switchback staircase.


End file.
